A Wolf's Revengeance
by OokamiUzumaki
Summary: This is my first story so go easy on me aight? Ryukaa Miura's entire village has been slaughter including his two best friends and his family. The Bastard that did it escaped at the last second, not knowing what he's unleashed on him. Now withcthe help of the ten tailed wolf and a certain fox Ryukaa is on the quest for revengeance. I know the summary sucked but give it a chance.
1. chapter 1

**an.) So this is my first attempt of a story. its more of a, see if its liked enough to continue kinda thing ya know? I also wanna give a shout out to Tayuya-Uzumaki. They helped out alot during the writing of this story so go check out their stories, you wont be disappointed.** **I'm using two different sources to accurately pinpoint when an event happens, including movies, and the day/year so I hope i don't mess up.**

 ** _Year: unknown_**

 ** _Day: unknown_**

 ** _Month:unknown_**

 ** _Location: Ryuhonogakure_**

It was a sunny day in Ryuhonogakure, a relatively small village within the land of fire. Ryukaa Miura was just waking up to the smell of his mother's cooking. "Ryu-chan come down for breakfast"! yelled up Ryukaa's mom. "Let me get dressed first!" he yelled back down. After he finished his morning ritual he look in the mirror to make sure everything was good. He had white hair that looked like it transitioned to a light purple as it went down that laid flat with small bangs hanging over his forehead stopping before his eyebrows and two semi-small bangs framing his face, he had electric blue eyes. He had on a purple shirt with the kanji for dragon on it and black shorts. He threw on a black vest with purple lines going down the sides. He strapped on a kunai pouch to his left leg, put on a pair of black sandals and ran down the stairs to meet his family. He got to the kitchen and saw his father sitting at the table listen to his little sister talking about some dream she had last night. His father, Waibān, was a tall man in his his early thirties with long snow white colored hair. He wore a black cloak with white accents all along it with baggy back Anbu style pants. His sister, Hikari, was 5 years old and very excitable. She had purple hair like her mother. She had on a purple shirt with the kanji for light and white shorts and black sandals. His mother, Yasashī, was a beautiful women with a heart shaped face. She had a purple battle kimono with white flowers on it and white heels. She had long purple hair. "Hey mom, dad, Hikari." "Onii-chan!" Hikari shouted as she got up and ran towards him. "Hey kari-chan." "Are you going to the ninja academy today?" "Yea so I can protect you Kari-chan." " I don't need to be protected onii-chan! Cause in gonna grow up and be a strong kunoichi and protect you!" Heh heh, I'd love to see that. Shit! I'm late ill see you later mom, dad!" Ryukaa said as he ran out the house. "What about brea- and he gone." said Yasashī. "I swear, he's only 8 he needs his breakfast." "You know how he is about being a ninja dear." replied Waibān. "Well that diesnt give him an excuse to skip breakfast."

At the academy

Ryukaa walked into class right as the bell rang. "Whew just barley made it." said Ryukka as he made his way to his seat. "What kept you Ryu?" asked his best friend, Kuen. Kuen has short red hair and red eyes. He was wearing a brown long sleeve shirt and black anbu style pants. "Yea we thought you wern't gonna make it." said Mizu, said Ryukaa's other friend. She had long blue hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes. She had on black biker shorts with a blue shirt. "I woke up late is all and Hikari delayed me." "She's a handful isn't she?" replied Kuen. "How is the chibi I haven't seen her in a while." said Mizu. "She's fine and as excitable as ever." Just then the teacher walked in. "Alright class today we'll be ha in a taijutsu tournament." "Hai sensei!" replied the class.

 _On the way home_

"Hey guys can we stop by my place before we go to the training field?" asked Kuen. "Sure/Whatever" replied Ryukaa and Mizu respectively. On the way to Kuen's house the three friends noticed it was strangely quiet. "Hey guys have you noticed it kinda quiet?" asked Ryukaa. "Yea and there's nobody outside at all." said Mizu. "I'm getting a bad feeling lets hurry up and get to my house." replied Kuen. The three then decided to run the rest of the way to Kuen's house. When they arrived they noticed Kuen's front door was slightly open. "What the" said Kuen. Ryukaa took out a kunai "be on guard guys." Kuen and Mizu both took out a kunai and crept into the house, only to come upon the scene of Kuen's parents dead on the floor. "MOM DAD!" yelled Kuen, as he ran towards them. "KUEN WAIT!" yelled Ryukaa. When Kuen got to his parents 20 nukenin appear infornt of them. "Well well well, look what we have here boys three little kids pretending to be ninja." said. one if the nukenin. You son of a bitch!" yelled Kuen as he ran to attack the apparent leader, only for him to get back handed back towards Ryukka and Mizu. "What do you want!?" said Ryukka. "Oh nothing in particular we were just taking a stroll and got bored." he said with a twisted grin. "Why" said Kuen why did you kill the villagers. why did you kill my parents!?" 'Like I said earlier, we got bored. "You ki-killed them a-all, because you were bored!" yelled Ryukka. "If i didn't know any better i would think these brats had hearing issues Heh heh." laughed the leader along with the other nukenin. "Y-You BASTARD!" cried Ryukka as he ran toward the leader faster then the eye could see. A second later Ryukka hit him with a haymaker. "W-What the hell. Don't just stand there get these brats!" The nukenin charched towards Ryukka,Kuen and Mizu. "Bring it on you bastards! you'll pay for killing my parents!" yelled Kuen getting into a fighting stance. "No Kuen!"yelled Ryukaa there are to many of them run!" As they ran from the house they reached in there kunai pouches and pulled out a few kunai and shuriken. "Try to take out as many as you can!" yelled Ryukaa. Ryukaa managed to take out three of them, while Mizu managed to injure one of them and Kuen took one out as well. The nukenin managed to catch up with them and they tried to fight them of as best they could. He saw Kuen get knocked out and moments later they managed to get the drop on Ryukaa. The last thing he heard was Mizu's scream. "Ryukaaaa!"

 _Linebreak_

Ryukaa woke up in the middle of the village surrounded by the bodies if the villagers. "Why the hell did the keep me alive?" He looked to his right and saw Kuen and Mizu knocked out. 'Kuen, Mizu het up we have to do somerhing' he said as he crawled towards them." Kuen was the first one to awaken. "Ryukaa what the hell happens?" he asked groggily. Those sons of bitches knocked us out, thats what happened." Mizu cut in. it seemed she woke up only moments after Kuen. "Looks like the little brats are up." said the leader. Why did you keep us alive" am Ryukaa asked with more then a little venom in his voice. "To teach you a lesson of course you little brat, for that haymaker crom earlier. as well as the fact that you brats killed three of my men and injured two others." The next thing they knew the three were being beaten on. "Alright thats enough" said the leader as he turned around to address his men. That seemed to be a mistake as the moment he turned his back he almost became a pin cushion. "What the hell!?" He turned adoumd to see Ryukaa, Mizu and Kuen standing with kunai drawn. "We won't go down that easily you son of a bitch!" screamed Mizu. "We'll see about that. Three jumped apart when three kunai with exploding tags were thrown at them.

With Mizu

"Why don't you give up little girl" said random nukenin No. 1. Mizu rushed him and tried to get him with a round house mick only for him to catch her leg and throw her away. Mizu flipped herself and landed on her feet already going through hand signs. Suiton: Mizu no Dangan a bullet of water the size of a basket ball shot from her mouth and caught the nukenin in the chest. "Did it her him?" Mizu asked herself "Not even close." she heard before she was sent flying. She got up in time to doge the stomp that was aimed at her head. The nukenin threw a man at hed onlg cor her to duck under if and threw three jabs of her own. "You got some power there girl to bad it won't be able to save you." he said as he smirked. By now Mizu was was running on fumes. She knew she wouldn't last much longer. In the time she finished her thoughts she heard him behind her "it was fun while it lasted girl" "AAAAHHHH!"

5 minutes earlier with Kuen

"Lets get this beating over with so I can avange my parents!" said Kuen. "You sure are a cocky little shit aren't ya?" said random nukenin No. 2. "Of course, I'm not gonna lose to you bastards!" said an angry Kuen. With his part said Kuen went through hands signs fairly fast for someome his age. Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu! Kuen exclaimed as he threw a flaming dragon at the nukenin. "How th-..." he wasn't abke to finish his sentence as a was stuck by the firse jutsu. "Heh he wasn't so tuff." said Kuen as h turned to go face the leader only for him to get a kicked to the back of the head. "You got lucky with that one you little shit. I wasn't expecting someone so young to know a jutsu of that caliber." "Tch, looks like that wasn't enough." said Kuen "Guess ill just have to try harder." The two ran for each other and net in a clash of blows. They split apart moments after with Kuen looking a little beat up. When Kuen looked up he saw his opponent was only a little ruffed uo but orherwise unharmed. "You didn't think you would actually hurt me did you?" tainted the nukenin with a smirk. Kuen was infuriated just by looking at his smirk. "ARRHH!" Kuen yelled as he ran towards his opponent. The nukenin, not expecting the sudden explosion of speed was caught off guard. Kuen managed to connect a haymaker then appeard behind me him with a drop kick. Yje nukenin was sent flying when Kuen appeared under him and kicked him upward. With one last attack planed he canisjed and appeared above him and planted an axe kick in his stomach. He landed only moments after the nukenin did. "huff...huff... that showed him." Kuen said breathlessly. " I didn't expect you to be this good" he heard coming from behind him. He was roo slow to counter and caught a fist to the back of his head. "in a couple of yeafs you would have made a good shining, too bad that'll never happen." Kuen preparred for one lasg hoorah shdn he heard Mizu scream. It distracted him and the nukenin went and put a kunai through his heart. "ARRGGHHH!"

10 minutes earlier with Ryukka

"it just accured to me that you dont even know my name." said the leader of the nukenin gang. "Basutādo inu, leader of the Inazuma gang." he said with a fake bow. " It doesnt matter who you are you wont be leaving this village alive." Ryukaa stated his electrick blue eyes turning cold. He went through a few hand signs and shouted _Katon: Moeru ōkami no shuryō!_ he breathed out five flaming wolves that ran at Basutādo. He managed to dodge the first three as tbey flickered out afrer they hit the ground. The last two manged to bite and hold on to an arm and leg as they started to glow and burn brighter. "Wh-What the hell they won't get off!" he exlclaimed while trying to shake them off. After a couple seconds the two wolves exploded in a blaze fire. Moments later Basutādo appears in front of Ryukaa and tried hit him with a upper cut. Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on hiw you look at it, he missed az Ryukaa jumped back and rushed forward with a roundhouse that connected with his face. ""Ok you little shit no more playing around!" suddenly Basutādo showed speed he didn't have earlier. He appeared in front of Ryukka before he could register what happened and land a haymaker that sent him flying. Basutādo, with quick use of a shunshin, appeared behind him and chokeslamed him in to the ground hard enough to crack it. When he threw Ryukaa away to both the nukenin standing around pounced and held Ryukaa down. They then heard various screams and explosions. "looks like your friends are having some trouble." Basutādo said with a smirk. Ryukaa managed to crane his head over to look and see Kuen and Mizu getting beaten around the area. "Stop it! Tell them to stop! What the hell do you even want!?" Screamed Ryukaa as he struggled agaimst the men holding him down. "He we go with this again, said Basutādo "I've said it before we were bored, but its not so boring anymore." he said with a smirk as more screams were heard. "Tell them to stop it! NOW YOU SICK BASRARD!" screamed Ryukaa. He couldnt take seeing them hurt his friends like this, he was staring to lose control. That's when something truly horrible happened. He heard a scream, louder then the others, he saw Mizu as she was killed, and not even a minute later he heard a scream come from where Kuen was. He didnt want to look but he knew he had to. As he turned to look he saw Kuen get stabbed in the heart. "N-no Mizu Kuen..." he whispered, eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Whats wrong little boy are you sad that your friends died?"Basutādo laughed. "Even if those brats managed to win I still have 17 others just waiting for a turn." he stated like he was talking about the weather. "And thats not all, BRING'EM OUT BOYS!" moments later, before Ryukka's eyes he saw two of the nukenin drop his dead parents on the ground like they were trash. "They put up a fight you know but in the end they fell like your little friends."Basutādo said "...Tou-san...K-Kaa-chan." Ryukka whimpered, he felt like his self control took a big hit,when he remembered something. "Where?" he whispered. "Hmm? wht did you say brat?" "Where is she...where is Hikari!!!" "So that's that little brats name? he said as he walked closer " that little brat kicked the shit outta my shin I think I'll return the favor, but since we can't find her you'll do." he said as he landsd a powerful fist in Ryukka's stomach.. "ARGH!" "Leave my Onii-chan alone!" said, what sounded like a little girl. Hikari ran toward Ryukka's downed form and covered him for protection. "Hikari" said Ryukka, weakly "you need to get out of here." Hikari looked at him in defiance. "No way Onii-san I will protect you, like I promised, like you always protect me." said Hikari. She tried to put up a brave front but you could see the tears about to fall. "So your the little brat who had the nerve to kick me eh?" said Basutādo. "Well let me repay the favour." before he stuck her in the face. "H-Hikari... YOU BASTAAAARD!" exclaimed Ryukka. He tried to get up but he was to weak to force the men off of him. "I think I'll just finish hef off." he stated as he took out a kunai and walked slowly to Hikari's prone form, seeing her struggle to get up. "O-ONII-SAN!" yelled Hikari with pure fear in her voice. Ryukka suddenly found the strength to force the two goons off of him and ran to save Hikari, "IM COMIN HIKARI!" yelled Ryukka as he made it just in time to block the kunai strike. "I told you to leave my sister alone." said Ryukka in a cold tone. "What are you gonna do about it brat, your to weak to stop me!" exclaimed Basutādo. "It doesn't matter I won't let you kill Hikari, she's all i have left after you MURDERED EVERYONE IN MY VILLAGE YOU BASTARD!" yelled Ryukka as he found that hidden strength again and forced the kunai back and charged foward to aim a stab to Basutādo's shoulder. He went to block the stab but it turned out to be a feint. Ryukka directed the kunai to from his shoulder to his stomach, hoping to puncture a major artery with the last of this hidden strength he had left. He missed bis mark by a inch, "ARGH!" yelled Basutādo as he then back handed Ryukka away. "I don't know where you got the energy to pull off that attack but it looks like it just ran out." said Basutādo with a cruel smirk. "And don't think I for got about you, you little brat." he siad looking at the shaking form of Hikari. Basutādo walked over to Hikari and picked up her by her neck. Hikari spit in his face as an act of defiance but all it did was piss him off "You little brat!" yelled Basutādo as he dropped Hikari and kicked he away in mid-fall. "AHH!" yelled Hikari. "Dont touch her you bastard!" screamed Ryukka as he tried to get up again, but ultimatly failed. Hikari slowly got up and took out a hidden kunai she stole form Ryukka's room earlier in the day. "Really brat you don't think your gonna do anything with that kunai. do you? You can barely hold it correctly!" laughrd Basutādo. "It doesn't matter I'm not gonna let you hurt my Onii-chan!" yelled Hikari as she ran to Basutādo. "Ha! Get a lode of this brat fellas! The little girl thinks she's a kunoichi!" laughed Basutādo along with the surrounding nukenin. While Basutādo was busy laughing and underestimating Hikari he didnt notice she got closer to him then he thought. Right when Hikari was about to get in a quick stab he noticed her a second before and jumoed back. He didn't doge fast enough, however as Hikato managed to land a nice gash on his uoper thigh. "Shit! You little brat!" exclamied Basutādo in anger as he punched Hikari away. "Im getting tired of you, I think its about time we wrap this up." He shunshined over to Hikari and back handed her one more time for good measure. "AAAHH!" cried Hikari as she flew back a few feet. " I'm warinig you for the last time Basutādo, leave her alone!" yelled Ryukaa still trying to get up. "Yea Yea i here you brat" said Basutādo in a bored tone. With a quick flick he sent a kunai into her heart. "ONII-SAAAN!" yelled Hikari. "HIKAAARRRIII!" yelled Ryukka in anger and sorrow. Basutādo then threw her toward Ryukka. "H-H-Hikari. whimpered Ryukka. "Onii-san d-did I make you p-proud?" "Of course you did Kari-chan." said Ryukka on the verge of crying. Onii-san I f-feel tired." said Hikari. "Do-Dont close your eyes Kari-chan. "I'm trying Onii-san b-b-but I'm s-so tired." said Hikari. "Onii-san? Do you think I'll see tou-san and kaa-chan again" asked Hikari. "Of c-c-course you w-will K-Kari-chan, and when you do we'll all go out to eat and go to festivals and all that stuff. said a now crying Ryukka. "I-I would l-l-like that O-Onii-san." said a smiling Hikari as her body stilled. "K-Kari-chan? Hi-Hikari?! HIKAAAARI!" screamed Ryukka, the tears falling down his face a clear indication of how much sorrow he was in. " Oh boo-hoo the brats sad that the little bitch died. Don't worry you'll see her soon enough Ha ha ha!" laughed Basutādo and the other nukenin. At the moment Ryukka could swear he heard a snap, and he heard a voice somewhere. **"Do you want them to pay pup?"** _"yes"_ though Ryukka. **"I'll unlock your hidden power as you're not ready for my chakra yet, so don't say I never did anything for you Ha ha ha."** said the voice. Ryuuka felt power surge through, it felt incredible. The nukenin stopoed their laughing when they noticed Ryukka, kneeling with his hair shawdoing his eys, and his chakra skyrocket. "keke...kekeke.. **keHAhAHahaHa!"** laughed Ryukka as his head shot up. The nukenin took a step back in slight fear at what they saw. The whites of Ryukka's eyes waz black with his irises purple and a slit pupil in each eye. His K-9 teeth lengthened slightly to the point if he smiled they would be noticeable. His nails also sharpened to the point wjere there more like claws. He had glowing purple lines trailing under his eyes (AN. look up Add from Elsword and you'll see the lines I'm talking about, except in both eyes.) "What's wrong?" asked, an apparently insane, Ryukka. "Aren't you gonna finish me off? Or are you to scared? Kekeke." (AN. insane laughter) "What are you idiots doing!? go get the brat!" commanded a scared Basutādo. While the nukenin charged Ryukka, Basutādo quickly ran away, unnoticed of course. "Oooh you all want to play with lil'ole me?" asked a giggling Ryukka. "sounds FUN!" Ryukka charged, on all fours, to the nearest nukenin and sliced right through his left arm. "ARGH!" "You dont need this anymore right kekeke? asked Ryukka. He then proceded to beat the man to death with his own arm. When he finished of the man he caught a sword that would have went through his head had he not have been fast enough. "You almost got me." taunted Ryukka as he punched a hole through fhd mans chest. His chakra increased again. "keke..kekeHahAhaHAhA!" laughed Ryukka "lets gef wilded!" he exclaimed.

 **Location:Konohagakure**

"Sandaime-sama-" "Yes I can sense it Neko we will go investigate at once. The Sandaime Hokage and six ANBU ran toward where the source of this powerful chakra was coming from. By the time they got there Ryukka had just finished off the last nukenin with the snap of the neck. "Dear Kami-sama, he has the Juubi no Okami." said Hiruzen in awe and slight fear. Ryukka made his way toward his Hikari's body and started to laugh again. Seconds later neither Hiruzen or the ANBU could tell whether or not he was crying or laughing, until they saw the tears pouring down his face until us passed out and ths chakra receded. the Hiruzen shunshined down beside Ryukka with the ANBU in tow. What should we do Sandaime-sama? questioned one of the ANBU. "We take him back to the village.

 **Year:13 aNb**

 **Day:19th**

 **Month:January**

 **Location:Konohagakure -- Ryukaa's apartment**

"HIKARI!" yelled Ryukka, as he woke up from _that dream_ again. "Damn it" said Ryukka with a sigh. He got up and did his morning routine. He looked in the mirror to make sure he looked alright, because after today he would become a shinobi of Konohagakure. His white and purple hair was a little longer with the bangs over his forehead stopping just over his eysbrows and his two side bangs stopping at the at his nose. Ever since _that day_ his pupils were slotted and his k-9 teeth were sharper then normal for sombody who wasn't an Inuzuka. He was wearing a Black jacket with a high collor and purple linds going across the sleaves and sides. He had on a purple shirt with the kanji for wolf and dragon on the front respectively. He had on black baggy ANBU style pants with purple accents. and black combat boots on. He stapped on a black kunai pouch with purple outlines on his left leg. He so had on two fingerless gloves (AN. Ryuko's glove from Kill la Kill on both hands.), a necklace and two earings on (AN. Potara earings). These were his limiters. As the name impplys they were to keep his power in check so he doesn't have another... _incident_ like on _that day_. He also had a katana on his back an two Colt Anaconda's (look them up there dope). Thr katana had a all black blade and a black blade with the purple accents on it. The guard was a wolves head with the mouth open so it looked like the the blade was coming from the wolf. ( **an. I always wanted to use a design like that dont judge XD)** The blade and pistols were a gift from a friend of the family he got on hus first night in the leaf village.

Flashback

Ryukka was lying on his bed in his new apartment with an emotionless look on his face, going through the memories of what that bastard Basutādo did to him and his village. He heard a window open and a table get knocked over and he spranfmg into action,kunai at the ready. His kunai was blocked with little effort. "Woah slow down kid you way out of your league here." said the mystery man. "What do you want?" demanded Ryukka, it was late and alot if shit just happened he didnt have the paitence for this. "I'm a friend of the family and I came to give you some gifts." the man replied. This shocked Ryukka to the core and his hold on his kunai loosened, "Wh-What?" "Yea I heard what happened to the village. These were suppose to be for after you graduation but I think you'll need them now." said the man. "Wait whats you name?" asked Ryukka.

Those were the only new changes, oh yea did I forget to mention his 10 wolf tails and ears on his head. (AN. I need him to have human ears for my plans to work. and have tails but no having no wolf ears sounds weird to me ya know?) A couple days after he woke up he met the 10 tailed wolf that's sealed inside him (AN. just roll with it the juubi will have 11 tail for this to work.)

Flashback

Ryukka woke up to find him self in a forest of some kind. "Where the hell am i?" asked Ryukka. **"Come this way pup"** said a deep voice. "What have I got to lose." said Ryukka. He followed the voice till he was in front of a den. He saw something that shocked him to his core. "What the hell? asked a shocked Ryukka. In front of him was a 40 ft (AN. is that big enough?) white wolf with ten purple tipped tails and two purple tipped ears. **"I see you finally decided to vist me pup,** said the being. "Who the he'll are you?!" asked Ryukka. **"I am the almighty Juubi, the Ten tailed wolf."** said the Juubi.

Y'all already know the explanation just add the 10 tailed wolf and 11 tails juubi so ima skip to the different part.

 **"You're father sealed me into you so you would have the power to defend what's important to you."** Said the Juubi. "Always were looking out me, arent you tou-san. Said Ryukka. **"I must tell you something pup, when I unlocked your hidden power you unconsciously drew on some of my chakra resulting in something unnatural.** "Whata going to happened?" asked Ryukka. **You'll gain ten tails and two ears and your pupils will be slitted."** "that isn't so bad I gues." said Ryukka **its almost time for you to wake up pup don't worry you'll be abke to talk to me using a mental connection just think what you want to say to me, ill also be training you from now on so be ready cause it won't be easy."** "I look forward to it, ill talk to you later Juubi. **"Talk to you later pup."**

 **Flashback end**

Ryukaa had been training non-stop for 4 years so that he wont have to go through that pain again. " _Just thinking about that day fills me with so much rage_ " thought Ryukaa. Then he remembered that bastard, Basutādo,escaped and is still out there. He couldn't stand it "DAMN IT!" Ryukaa yelled before he punched the wall. He calmed down and took. one last look in the mirror "today's the day I graduate, and that means one step closer to finding that bastard" he said before he applied a quick genjutsu to cover the ears and tails and walked out the apartment to the academy.

 **AN.) So this was the (hopefully) first chapter of my first story so go easy on me alright. I know its not the best but if you have any constructive criticism that would be very much appreciated.** **Again i want to give a shout out Tayuya-Uzumaki for helping me with this. Go check out their stories they're pretty good.**

1.) aNb - after naruto was born


	2. Chapter 2

**(An. Sorry it took me so long to update this story. I don't really have a reason why except laziness I guess. anyway Read and Review with actual criticism plz.**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, only the OCs, cause if i did I would be rich right now._**

 **Day:18th**

 **Month:January**

 **Year:13 aNb**

 **Location:Streets of Konohakure**

Ryukaa was on his way to the academy when he noticed the heated stares of the civilians. ' _Ever since the damn ANBU got wasted and ran his mouth about me holding the Juubi I've had to deal with this shit.'_ thought Ryukaa. 'At least the Hokage had the decency to tell me what happened during the meeting.'

 _flashback_

It was a couple hours after the Sandaime and a couple of his ANBU brought back Ryukaa.

 _At some random bar_

"Yea...'hic'...we brought backsh tis kid from some villagish." slurred one of the ANBU assigned with checking the large chakra pulse earlier. "That kid hash the ju...juu... the Juubi sealed insides o him!". "No way! there's a second demon in the village!?" yelled out one of the men in the bar. "We have to kill your before it attacks us!" cried a woman. Pretty soon the whole bar was filled with cries of "kill the demon!" Soon after an ANBU, along with Hiruzen, appeared in the bar and killed the drunk ANBU who told everybody about Ryukaa. "AS OF RIGHT NOW THIS INFORMATION IS A S-CLASS SECRET PUNISHABLE BY DEATH DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR!?" commanded the Hiruzen. "But Sandaime-sama surely you understand we already have one demon in the village we can't afford to house another one!" yelled a man. He was swiftly cut down. "But Sandaime-sama this demon is stronger than the Kyuubi! We must take mea-" he also was swiftly cut down. "Are there any other complaints about this law? said Hiruzen said lowly while leaking killing intent. "N-no Sandaime-sama!" cried the rest of the bar. "Good. See to it that no one else hears about this." And with that Hiruzen and the ANBU shunshined away.

 _30 minutes later_

 _At council chamber_

The Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, was massaging his temples as he listened to the civilian councils cries of "kill the Juubi!" Aiming his killing intent at the civilian council he yelled "WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" the civilian council was silent, to scared to speak up again after being reminded who exactly they were yelling demands at. "Thank you." said Hiruzen. "Now we can continue this meeting in a civilized manner." Inoichi Yamanaka then stood and asked the Sandaime "Sandaime-sama are you sure its safe to house the Jinchuuriki of the Juubi?" "It's perfectly safe Inoichi." answered the Sandaime. "I propose you give the jinchuu-" started Danzo. Absolutely not Danzo, end of discussion" stated Hiruzen. "Can you tell us how you came across the jinchuuriki?" asked Shibi Aburame. "Yes it happened like this." started the Hiruzen.

 _*A couple minutes later*_

"Then I got him a apartment and signed him up for the ninja academy." finished Hiruzen. "I have also placed the same law and Ryukaa that I placed on Naruto, and you all know what that means." the Sandaime stated with a glare to the civilians. "Now i do believe this meeting is finished." And with that the council filed out the chambers but as the council was leaving Hiruzen could see how tense the ninja side of the council was. _'Oh Ryukaa you have some hard times ahead of you.'_ thought Hiruzen.

 _Flashback end_

"Well... what the hell are you staring at HUH?!" he yelled, scaring the civilians. Finally gathering their nerves one of the idiots decided to antagonize him. "We're staring at you, you demon filth! Your worse than that Kyuubi brat! and if you think we're gonna let yoh become a nija then your crazy!" one man yelled from the crowd. "Yea get the demon!" screamed another man "Dont let it get to the academy!" yelled one woman. "Quickly pulling out his revolvers Ryukaa put up a quick gaurd. "Well by all means" said Ryukaa "go ahead and try...I dare ya." Before anyone could move an ANBU appeard beside Ryukaa. "Miura thats enough put your weapons away and get to the academy." stated the ANBU, but even an idiot could tell the man was just as hateful as the civilians. Ryukaa stolled and glared at the ANBU for a few seconds. "Tch...whatever." muttered Ryukaa as he lut away his revolvers and shunshined to the academy in a black mist.

 _*At the academy*_

Ryukaa appeared right outside the gate and and started to make his way inside, glaring back at any civilians and children dumn enough to glare at him. "HEY RYUUUUKAA!" yelled an obnoxiously loud voice. "What do you want Naruto?" asked a slightly annoyed Ryukaa. "Aww dont be like that Ryukaa im just sayin hi to my friend is all." said naruto, and with that infectious grin on his face Ryukaa couldn't help but let a small smirk slip on bis face. Naruto was 4'9 or 4'10 with almost golden blond hair and cerulean blue eyes, and he had three whisker marks on each cheak. He had on a neon orange jacket that had a blue colar and a black shirt and neon orange oants with blue ninja sandals. All in all a real eye sore. "Your still wearing that abomination?" Ryukaa drawled. "Hey there's nothin wrong with my jump suit dattebayo!" exclamied Naruto. "If you say so." said Ryukaa. "Heh it figures the two demons would stick together" whisppered one parent to another. "I know right? Its a wonde-" there conversation was interupted when a charkra bullet flew past their heads amd into the tree behind them. "I would watch what. my mouth if i were you, i seem to have a particulary itchy trigger finger today." said Ryukaa meancingly. The parents hurried up an ran from the courtyard after that. "Tch, I was hopping they had more to say...oh well" said Ryukaa with a smirk on his face." "Lets go Naruto before were late" "Yea! Oooh I hope im on Sakura-chan's team." "I honestly dont see what you see in that pink haired banshee Naruto." they continued this conversation has they walked in the academy.

 _*In class*_

"Well well Ryukaa, Naruto so glad you could make it" said Iruka, voice filled with sarcasm. "Sorry Iruka-sensei I woke up late hehehe." said Naruto"Whatever" muttered Ryukaa. Ryukaa was headed to his seat in the back when he noticed a leg in the aisle. 'What a dumbass.' though Ryukaa. He walked forward acting like he didn't notice it and then stomped his foot down, hard. "Ahhh!" yelled some no name wannabe shinobi. "Oops sorry I didn't see your leg there." Ryukaa drawled with a smirk on his face. He continued walking to his seat. After he sat down he noticed Iruka-sensei about to give out a speech and promptly tuned him out and stared out the window.

 _One long speech later_

"Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno" "EEEEEE!" ' **Bang!"** A bullet flew pass Sakura's head and slamed into the wall. Sakura froze and everyone turned around to see Ryukaa with one of his guns out on the table smoking. "Oops my bad. My finger slipped." said Ryukaa with a smirk. "Ah Ryukaa please refrain from setting of weapons in the class please." asked Iruka said trying to cover up a smirk. "Anyway, Naruto Uzumaki" YESSS!" shouted Naruto only to be silenced with a click and a smirking Ryukaa. "Whoops ehehe." Naruto neversouly chuckled Naruto "My bad." "Thank you." said an annoyed Iruka. "Ryukaa Miura. Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake." "I look forward to seeing you all progress as Shinobi.

 _2 hours later_

Everyone else had left with there senseis and Team 7 was still waiting for there's. "Where is he!" screamed Sakura. "I don't know but if you don't be quiet we'll be one teammate short." threatened a highly agitated Ryukaa. Naruto then went up to the door and placed a chalkboard eraser on top. "Naruto-baka what are you doing!?" said Sakura. "Hehe teaching Kakashi-sensei a lesson." said Naruto with his famous foxy grin. "Yea right dobe as if an elite jounin would fall for that." said Sasuke "We'll see teme." said Naruto as he walk back to his seat. Just then the door opened and Kakashi walked in. As soon as he walked in the eraser fell on his head and then immediately had to dodge twelve chakra bullets. "Hahaha. What was that about not working teme? And nice one with the guns Ryu." laughed Naruto. "Yea well that will teach him not to be two hours late." smirked Ryukaa. "Well" started Kakashi "my thoughts on you all are that y'all are some pieces of work." said Kakashi.

 _On the roof_

Kakashi was a 5'11 tall man with gravity defying silver hair.He wears a face mask on the bottom half of his face. He was either 26 or 27 years old. He wore a standard issue jounin vest over a blue long sleeve shirt with red swirls on the sleeves. He had on blue pants tapped up at the bottom with a kunai pouch on his right leg. He also wore blue Shinobi sandals. Suddenly a Ryukaa appeared with Naruto in a black mist. Ryukaa had his Hitai-ate loosely tied around his neck while Naruto had his on his forehead. ' _So he already knows shunshin huh? Ryukaa Miura...that's the jinchuuriki of the Juubi. And i have the Kyuubi jinchuuriki too well at least it won't be boring.'_ thought Kakashi. A couple seconds later Sasuke and Sakura came through the roof door. Kakashi took this chance to take a good look at the rest of his team. Sasuke was 5 feet even. He had ebony black hair shaped like a ducks butt almost with hints of blue and side bangs that hung to his cheeks and black eyes. He had his Hitai-ate on his forehead. He wore a blue with a raised collar and the Uchiha crest on the back. He also wore whit shorts. He had a kunai pouch on his right leg and what looked to be arm warmers of some kind that started at his wrist and stopped at the end of his forearms. He had on blue shinobi sandals and bandages on his legs that stopped at his shin right before the knees. Sakura was 4'10 with long pink hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a red dress with slits in the side. You can see she had on shorts under the dress and a kunai pouch on her right leg. She also wore blue shinobi sandals and wore her Hitai-ate like a head band. "Ok now that were all here why don't we introduce ourselves." said Kakashi "Um Sensei why don't you go first, show us how it me done." asked Sakura. "Ya know for the smartest giril in our class your not to bright are ya?" asked Ryukaa with a smirk. "Why youuu-" started Sakura. "Now now lets calm down all start." said Kakashi. "My names Kakashi Hakate. I have have no intentions of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream... I have a fee hobbies. Now it your turn pinkie." Kakashi said with a eye smile. 'All we learned was his name.' thought team 7. "Well I'm Sakura Haruno. My likes are... *stares aat Sasuke and blushes My dislikes are Naruto-baka, Ino-bunta, and Ryu-" she started started to say only to stop when she hears the click of a gun. "A-A-Anyways my hobbies are... *looks at Sasuke and giggles* and my dream is... *looks at Sasuke and squeals*." "Yes that was very... good.?" said Kakashi with a sweatdrop. "Ok moving on to the brooder." said Kakashi. "Hn my name is Sasuke Uchiha and I have a few likes and many dislikes. My hobbies are training and my dream...no my ambition is to kill a certain someone." finished Sasuke. 'Wow _he's so cool'_ thought Sakura with hearts in her eyes. ' _I hope hes not talking about me."_ thought Naruto. 'Whatever' thought Ryukaa. "O...k moving on" said Kakashi. "You're next sunshine" said Kakashi. My names Naruto Uzumaki! My likes are ramen and my dislikes are the three minutes it takes to cook it. My hobbies are playing pranks. My dream is to be the best Hokage there ever was dattebayo!" yelled Naruto. "Well that's one big dream you got there." said Kakashi with one if his eye smiles. "And last but not least its your turn little dragon." stated Kakashi. "Whatever. My names Ryuka Miura. My likes are listening to music and wolves. My dislikes are people who are loud for no reason or loud noises in general. Depending on the situation. My hobbies are training. I dont have a dream. My goal is to kill a man who has cause me a great deal of pain." said Ryukaa. "Yea right baka. Stop trying to be like Sasuke-kun." screeched Sakura. "Hrgh. What. Did. You. Say?" growled out Ryukaa, already pulling out his colt anacondas. "Well I think that's all for introductions." Kakashi said quickly. "Now i want you all to meet me at training ground 7 tommorow at 6am." "Oooh what are we gonna do Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. "Well you all have one more test to take before your genin. A test that only has a 66.6% pass rate." said an eye smiling Kakashi. "What! but I thought we passed!" yelled out Naruto and Sakura. " Nope that test was to weed out the ones who weren't ready to be shinobi. Oh yea and I wouldn't advise eating breakfast you'll just throw it up. Ja ne." and with that Kakashi shunshined away to wherever he goes to. "Tch don't believe what he said about breakfast. Only a dumbass would skip breakfast before a big test like this." said Ryukaa. "Oh yea well hiw would you know!?" said Sakura. " You know what. Whatever believe what you want. Naruto eat some breakfast ill see you tomorrow." said Ryukaa and then he shunshined away.

 _At Ryukaa's apartment_

Ryukaa appeared inside his apartment. While going over his equipment for tomorrow he thought _'Hikari, Kuen, Mizu, everyone else I can't afford to fail here. I will succeed and I will have my revengeance.'_ And with that Ryukaa went to bed with thoughts of a happier time.

 **An.) So I just want to thank the people that are currently reading this cause that meant you thought the first chapter was good enough to continue this story. Again I apologize for the long wait but i don't have any other excuse except for laziness in the future I will do better to update chapters at a faster rate. Read Review plz.**


	3. Announcement

An)

 **So i realise i should have done this earlier but i guess im now officially putting this story on hold, or hiatus if you will. I just have so many different ideas going through my head its hard to concentrate. So soon i'll be starting a new story. I cant promise a steady schedule because thus is my last year of highschool and i got a lot if shit going on. So the next time i uodate it should be a new chapter for a new story.**


End file.
